The present invention relates to deploying incremental scripts, and more particularly to deploying incremental database scripts in a continuous delivery mode.
Continuous delivery (CD) aims to ensure software can be developed, tested, deployed and finally delivered to a production environment in an efficient and safe manner. In CD, the most important part in every change is always considered as a piece of patch and continuously applied to production environment through a specific delivery pipeline. During CD there may be daily builds or deployments occurring throughout the delivery pipeline.
However, traditional installation scripts, such as structured query language (SQL) scripts only support single deployment, rather than continuous deployment. SQL is is a special-purpose programming language designed for managing data held in a relational database management system (RDBMS), or for stream processing in a relational data stream management system (RDSMS). The scope of SQL includes data insert, query, update and delete, schema creation and modification, and data access control. Although SQL is often described as, and to a great extent is, a declarative language (4GL), it also includes procedural elements.